Calous
'Character Name:' Calous 'IMVU Username:' PhantomMerc 'Nickname: (optional)' N/A 'Age:' 30 'Date of Birth:' unknown 'Gender:' Male 'Species:' Human 'Height:' 6' 4" 'Weight:' 220 lbs 'Occupation:' Assassin / Bounty Hunter 'Scars/Tattoos:' unknown 'Affiliation:' None 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Calous is a quiet man, dangerously calm, but when he strikes, it is with maximum prejudice. He prefers to not deal with others as much as possible unless he feels it suits his benefit. Claous also has a dark sense of humor, often killing the mood on purpose. 'Behavior:' Calous can be reckless, often throwing himself into battle before analyzing it thoroughly. Confidant almost to a fault, his brash nature has gotten him almost killed many times, leading to his extremly toughened mentality as well as body. 'Likes/Dislikes:' (A paragraph long description) 'Quotes: (optional)' "Light....Dark...both are flawed.... both in need of destruction." "The force is a tool, it is a weapon... I am its wielder... not vice versa" 'Class: ' (Depends on what your field applies) 'Weapon/Equipment Inventory:' Please allocate now: - FORCE-SENSITIVE FACTIONS ONLY - Lightsaber - 15 x 2 List any lightsaber modifications: Sabers can be attached together and pulled apart in a twist, making a saber staff or single blades List the other weapons here: Westar 34 (paired), concussion, flash, and explosive grenades (x3 each), razor disk / dart launcher in wrist gauntlet, twin Beskar steel, barbed blades under gauntlet and attached to underside by 10 ft cortosis weave chains, occasionally a magnetic slug thrower, fires the equivalent of a 20 mm round in todays ammo Total: 30 TBA 'Core Force Ability List:' Force Speed Force Concealment Meditation Shove/Pull Leap/jump 'Light Side/Dark Side Force Ability List:' Lightning / Chain Control Force Cloak Force Deflect Force Shield 'Lightsaber Form List (Force-Sensitives Only):' Form I: Shii-Cho (Every Force-sensitive apprentice will have this as a starter form) Form 2: Makashi Form 5: Shien/ Djem So Form 7: Juyo / The Ferocity Form 'Pending List:' 'Allies:' Allegiance: N/A Teammates: PROXY droid Friends: NA Master: deceased Students: deceased 'Enemies:' Rivals: dead Threats: dead or soon to be 'Background Information:' Calous was born to a Jedi mother and non force sensitive father in a small cortosis mining facility on a small outer rim planet 10 years before Order 66 failed to kill her, her remaining clones refusing to follow through. His father died in an accident before he was born, leaving his mother to raise him on her own. A decade later and the Imperial 501st under Lord Vader invades, killing his mother and wounding the now 10 year old child. His life was only saved by a group of Mandolorian mercs who took him in, their leader a Dark Jedi and the former apprentice of his mother (unknown to him). The Dark Jedi forced him into rigorous training, using PROXY robots to simulate the Dark Lord's fighting style so that one day he could exact his revenge on Vader. He also forced his apprentice (Calous) to join his mercenary army, they teaching him hand to hand fighting skills that the Mandolorian mercenaries that they fought alongside were famous for as well as blaster combat, giving him a wide range of tools and gadgets to use in their struggle against the Empire. Later, he ran into a female Imperial officer while on a mission to kill a higher ranking officer, for unknown reasons refraining from killing her. Later he realized he had feeling for her, visiting her even after his master forbade him, later discovering she was also force sensitive and taking her on as an apprentice. Together they took on his master, resulting in her death, and after his master's death, his refusing the title of Darth as well as his mind cracking. After some time, the left his home planet, stumbling into the war between Sith and Jedi. Allowing the Sith to take him in, he fought along them for some time until once again, he lost control, killing friend and foe alike. Though there was never an official body count, it is estimated he killed between 20-30 force users in combat, most of them in small groups. With the collapse of the Sith once more, he vanished from the Jedi's radar, becoming an assassin and bounty hunter, mainly hunting Jedi and Sith in his quest for revenge for Vader and his apprentice's deaths, both of witch he blames users of the force for. 'Roleplaying Library:' 1 - 1.5 years of Justice League Roleplay as The Phantom Merc (OC) 5-8 months of SHIELD Agent RP also as The Phantom Merc (OC) Off and on mixed RP including zombies, superhumans, StarWars, and more 'Approved by:' (Signature will be applied upon completion of each profile)